


The animal inside of you

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Real Person Fiction, Александр Петров - Fandom, Милош Бикович
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Плеть со свистом рассекает воздух, опускаясь на светлую кожу и оставляя на ней небольшой след, который скоро нальется восхитительным красным цветом. Саша выдыхает сквозь зубы, дергая связанными за спиной руками. Милош не хотел использовать наручники, ему нравились веревки, а особенно сам процесс связывания, он буквально превращал его в искусство.





	The animal inside of you

Плеть со свистом рассекает воздух, опускаясь на светлую кожу и оставляя на ней небольшой след, который скоро нальется восхитительным красным цветом. Саша выдыхает сквозь зубы, дергая связанными за спиной руками. Милош не хотел использовать наручники, ему нравились веревки, а особенно сам процесс связывания, он буквально превращал его в искусство.  
Новый удар приходится на бедро, из-за чего Саша не выдерживает и скулит. Милош прекрасно умеет обращаться с плеткой — умеет бить осторожно, чтобы было больно, но на коже не оставались рубцы, только лишь красные полосы.  
Саша знает, что когда он наиграется с плетью, то его шея быстро зацветет укусами. О, Милош безумно любил оставлять на нем следы, любил помечать свое. После сегодняшней ночи на Петрове и живого места не останется, но зато следующие несколько недель Милош будет топить его в заботе и нежности, ласково гладить и зацеловывать собственные метки.

Саша даже подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь согласится на подобное. Сначала он просто хотел сделать приятно возлюбленному, а после втянулся и стал испытывать дикий кайф от боли и подчинения. Такие ночи были раз в две-три недели, по большей части шли по одному и тому же сценарию, но Милош постоянно придумывал что-то новое.  
Вот и сейчас он тянет Сашу на себя, заставляя того сесть себе на бедра, а после убирает руки за голову.  
Петров понимает без слов, приподнимается немного и насаживается на член до конца. Он толком не растянут, смазки почти нет, от боли выгорает все внутри, но Саша упрямо двигается вверх-вниз, постепенно распаляясь от собственных движений и кайфуя от дикого коктейля из боли и удовольствия. Маска деланного равнодушия спадает с лица Милоша, он царапает бедра Саши, стонет сквозь зубы, а в один момент не сдерживается и опрокидывает парня, дергает ближе к себе и буквально втрахивает в кровать, зубами вцепляясь в и так уже измученную шею. В такие моменты Саше кажется, что он живет вместе с диким зверем. Петров судорожно дышит, чувствуя, что он сейчас или кончит, или умрет. Или все сразу.  
Оргазм накрывает его с головой, Милошу даже не нужно было касаться Саши. Петров закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь блаженным удовольствием, а после проваливается в темноту.

 

Саша с трудом приоткрывает глаза, чувствуя ласковое поглаживание по волосам. Милош снова нежный, шелковый рядом с ним, ластится как кот, осторожно целует, не напирает, извиняясь за учиненный им хаос. Петров слабо улыбается, закрывая глаза и намереваясь уснуть и проспать до утра.  
Дикий зверь в Милоше будет спать еще несколько недель, а за это время можно отдохнуть.


End file.
